


Damn dork pouch

by CountessB



Series: Zach Mitchell is a good brother [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Brotherly Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Zach is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessB/pseuds/CountessB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:<br/>Gray's "dork pouch" doesn't snap off when the Indominus catches it, even with Zach trying to take it off. Gray is dragged outside of the merchandise hut, Zach and Owen watching and screaming powerless. What happens then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn dork pouch

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed... again, if you see a gramar mistake please let me know, because English is not my first lenguage, and a friend helped me checking but we are completly sure we made mistakes. The Owen/Zach is just hinted, and im thinking in making maybe two more fics about Zach being a good brother and then making one full of Zachwen love.  
> I don't own Jurassic World or any of the characters.

PROMPT  
Gray's "dork pouch" doesn't snap off when the Indominus catches it, even with Zach trying to take it off. Gray is dragged outside of the merchandise hut, Zach and Owen watching and screaming powerless. What happens then?

 

They got inside the merchandise hut, but Claire had run after Gray said they needed more teeth. And Owen had jumped in and push them to the back, both arms of the trainer extended to keep them at his back, but the three ended sprawled on the floor as the Indominus kept scratching trying to get them, it was just bad luck that one of the claws managed to catch the belt of Gray’s “dork pouch”, Zach turned to Owen and both hold Gray, trying to break the belt, but the claw keep pulling him and the clasp doesn’t snap off, and Gray is dragged outside kicking and screaming, it’s probably just one second before Zach jump after him screaming, barely noticing Owen running after him shotgun in hand.

“Gray!” screamed Zach running and jumping trying to catch his brother’s legs but the I-Rex just hit him with the other claw as if he was a fly  
“Zach!” shouted Owen seeing the young man thrown over, and landing against another demolished hut. He wanted to run after him and check if he was ok, but the priority was getting Gray out of danger, the kid was being shaken from side to side and was screaming, scared, and trying to get the clasp in the pouch to open without success. Owen shooting to the head of the Indominus every time it came close to Gray. 

Zach’s head was pounding, and all his body hurt, for a few second he didn’t even know where he was, the sound coming to him like when you raise the volume of the tv, and the screams of Gray make him stand up again and run to him with wobbly legs, and this time he get to catch his brother legs, almost getting shot by Owen when he jumped right in front of him, his added weight got the clasp broke and they both fell to the ground, Zach bearing the brunt of the fall, while he holded his brother to his chest, just in time to see their aunt Claire running with a flare in her hand and the T-Rex on her heels.

“Run!” she screamed as she throw the flare against the Indominus, Owen helped Gray to get up, and then put Zach’s arm over his shoulders taking most of his weight.  
“come on!, Gray, go to your aunt!” he ordered and followed him, they ran or limped in Zach case, they watched the T-Rex fighting the Indominus, and Blue making a grand entrance, helping to round up the I-Rex just in time for the Mosasaur to drag him down to the dark water, Blue running probably to look for her sisters and the T-Rex to reinstall himself as owner of the island. They stood there a few seconds, waiting, almost expecting to see the Indominus getting out, but there was just the calm movement of the water, and the heavy breathing of all of them until Zach collapsed.

“you ok kid?” asked Owen getting on his knees and keeping Zach more or less siting  
“yeah, yeah just tired” winced as he moved his arm  
“you were awesome!” beamed Gray as he let himself slide to the floor beside his brother and hug him “the Indominus just swat you, and you went flying!, and you came back!”  
“what do you mean you went flying!?” screamed Claire  
Zach ignored her and ruffled Gray’s hair “what did i tell you?, we are brothers, we will come back to each other” he tried to smile but grimaced again when Gray squeezed him  
“ok, no more hugs Gray, it looks like your brother have in the best case, a pair of bruised ribs, and i don’t know about that arm” explained Owen  
“we need to get the radio back, i dropped it when i went to get the T-Rex, we need to call Lowery, he can get us a way out of here” stated Claire looking at Owen asking silently for his support  
“ok, let’s do it” he took Zach hand and helped him up, sending him worried looks  
“it´s ok Owen” the young man smiled “we can do it” Gray took his hand smiling and Owen let his own hand travel to his waist.  
“ok, let’s get home” commanded Claire with a smile.


End file.
